Penitenza
by Harlett
Summary: Todo en esta vida se paga y a Uchiha Sasuke le ha llegado la hora... del modo menos esperado. El genio ninja ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero el tratar de restaurar su clan sin imaginar las posibles consecuencias, fue uno de los peores. Sin olvidar que sigue siendo el constipado emocional de siempre, solo era como echarle leña al fuego. [Crack & OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**PENITENZA**

* * *

**By Harlett # 42**

D:

**Advertencias:** Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
**

* * *

**Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...**

º º º

— Yo no pude haber sido tan… — el hombre se relamió los labios en busca de la palabra adecuada para referir su caso —... _pernicioso._ — explico mientras arrugaba muy sutilmente su nariz.

Cierto rubio levanto la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo al escuchar eso. No tardo en mal mirar a su amigo, al moreno sentando frente a su escritorio, que después de estar como media hora allí sentado sin mucho que hacer en su oficina, por fin decía algo. Y para ese algo, solo tenía una inteligente respuesta — ¿Hah? — rumio con un gesto de hastió. Naruto llevaba buen rato tratando de entender un maldito documento oficial del Consejo, como para que ahora su _disque_ mejor amigo del alma, le saliera con esas palabritas raras que no sabía que demonios significaban. Y siendo francos, no le interesaba conocer.

Por su parte Sasuke, sabiendo que _tratar_ (la palabra clave) de matar con la mirada al rubio no le ayudaría a darle el entendimiento a su estúpido amigo, hizo lo que muy rara vez solía: explicarse.

En verdad, ¿semejante rubio idiota se había convertido en Hokage con ese nivel de entendimiento? Si, conviértete en el héroe favorito y respetado de la historia, redime infames enemigos, sé un ejemplo de vida y salva al mundo un par de veces ¿y qué obtienes? El nivel intelectual de la Villa caer deplorablemente si terminabas escogiendo a tal persona, un imbécil, para protegerte y representarte. Sobre todo mandarte.

Y de paso conseguir que el Ichiraku fuera tomado en cuenta como patrimonio nacional, y convertir a Konoha en la capital del ramen.

El Uchiha suspiro cansinamente.

— Lo que quiero decir — se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz — es que yo no pude haber sido tan malditamente infernal a esa edad —

Naruto arqueo una ceja, evidentemente un mal hábito que había cogido de él justamente.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, teme? —

— Sabes bien de que estoy hablando, dobe — siseó

Naruto se rasco la sien con el pincel que tenía en la mano mientras arrugaba el ceño — Seeee~ Uh-huh —

Sasuke resistió el impulso de estrangular a su amigo.

— Mira bastardo, ando muy ocupado con estos documentos que tengo que revisar y seguir con mi trabajo... — (Y en alguna parte del mundo el tiempo se detuvo ante esa frase) — y sé que somos BFF y todo ese churro, pero eso no implica que te pueda leer la mente y saber de que demonios me estás hablando, no estoy como para soportar tus crípticos comentarios ahora, así que si me disculpas... —

— Kazuki, está bien, estoy hablando de Kazuki ¿entendido? — siseó con frustración.

Si esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Naruto, se decepciono — Ah, eso — respondió con un gesto de la mano restándole importancia al asunto y regresando su atención a su trabajo (nuevamente, en alguna parte del universo, el tiempo se vio afectado)

Sin embargo el ruido de unos dientes chirriar y la fuerte impresión que su pergamino estaba a punto de prenderse fuego por la intensa mirada del Uchiha, obligaron al rubio Hokage a levantar la cara y encarar al otro hombre.

— Sobre Kazuki, hn... — para esto Naruto apoyo su mentón sobre una mano y con la otra libre empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en su escritorio — ¿Es en serio, Sasuke? — preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿_Otra vez_? —

— Hn —

Ahora el que tuvo ganas de estrangular a su amigo fue el blondo.

— En verdad. No sé por que me tomó la maldita molestia en esperar que hables de algo diferente cada vez que vienes a aparecerte en mi oficina. ¿Sabes, bastardo? Hay personas que tenemos trabajo que hacer y ocuparnos de asuntos _verdaderamente_ importantes y no andar por allí quitándole el tiempo a los demás con sus dramas domésticos —

Ignorantes de cuestiones del tiempo-espacio, ambos ninjas nunca se enteraron de lo cerca que su dimensión estuvo a punto de colapsar, nuevamente, por las palabras apocalípticas y sensatas de Naruto.

— Si vinieras a hablar sobre lo de la crisis de la edad, vale. Pero que vengas a quejarte de tus críos en lugar de los míos, eso significa que hay algo mal en el universo. — decía con tono preocupado.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no darle el gusto al rubio de darle la razón. Pero era cierto. Había algo estratosfericamente mal con el mundo si de plano el antiguo vengador admitiera (solo de dientes para adentro) que él no encontraba ningún fallo aparente a algunos vástagos del Uzumaki. Si eso no era una señal del final de los tiempos u otra inconveniente y trillada resurrección de Madara, no sabía entonces que lo era.

Pero decidiendo no ahondar en peligrosas opiniones y no dejando que la lógica de Naruto frustrara su necesidad de desahogarse, Sasuke continuó, valiéndole pepino que su amigo tenía la razón.

— Es decir, yo no recuerdo haber sido tan… insurrecto a su edad. Su comportamiento en general hasta estas alturas ha sido intachable. Debo de admitir que he tenido poco que reprochar o corregir, pero simplemente hay veces que simplemente no logro comprender su proceder. Realmente no quiero creer que sus actos son deliberados solo para confundirme o molestarme; quizá simplemente es una mala costumbre que aprendió de su madre, hn — reflexiono momentáneamente — Pero hay ocasiones en las que él es tan incongruente, que no puedo evitar pensar que son actos puramente maliciosos para nublar mi juicio y exacerbar mi mente; cómo si pretendiera sublevarse y hundirnos en la anarquía —

Con crecida molestia observo que Naruto solo se digno a arquear la ceja, otra vez, al terminar de escucharlo.

— Esto es serio, Naruto. No sé que este planeando en su mente y si sus últimas acciones son para tener en cuenta, algo trama. Sus cambios son más notorios que antes y me preocupa lo irracional que en ocasiones es y lo imprevisto de sus modos. Se trae algo ¿Tú que opinas? —

Entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su mentón sobre estos, observando por debajo de sus mechones de pelo oscuro a su rival. Con esa pose misteriosa y soberbia que ponía desde que era un genin. No tardo en ver que Naruto, tras sobrepasar su inicial estupefacción a sus palabras, suspiro con tranquilidad y parecía hasta entretenido. Parecía haber encontrado una solución rápidamente al misterioso caso.

Sasuke espero la respuesta o alguna milagrosa explicación que calmara su confundida mente por parte de su amigo; aquellas palabras que Naruto usaba para hacer sentir mejor a la gente y darle sentido a las cosas.

Naruto se recargo plácidamente en su asiento, cruzándose de piernas y brazos y ladeando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y una chispa de entendimiento en sus ojos azules.

Con esa pose parecía como si de un momento a otro, él tuviese todo el conocimiento del Universo en su poder y estaba a punto de compartirle un poco de su saber.

Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza, ensanchando su zorruna sonrisa — ¿Qué esperabas? — dijo de pronto —Tu hijo... es un adolescente. —

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Un... adolescente?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la respuesta ¿Eso debía de significarle algo?

Por la mueca burlona de Naruto, una mezcla entre triunfo y lástima (dirigida al moreno), debía de entenderse que sí.

Lo malo es que no comprendía el _por_ _qué_ y que tenía que ver eso con su bendito problema.

* * *

No sé por qué, pero mientras escribía el capítulo de **Empollando,** me vino a la mente un Neji disfrazado de panda...


	2. Chapter 2

**PENITENZA**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
**

* * *

**Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...**

º º º

— Uchiha — saludo el sujeto con un gesto altivo desde la entrada, aún con su mano en el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir de golpe.

— Hyuuga — respondió el mencionado con un bufido con tono pedante, aún acomodado plácidamente en su lugar y sin mover una pestaña ante la abrupta interrupción.

— Idiotas — intervino un hastiado tercero rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había apodado de la oficina, sin mucho reparo en empujar a Neji que seguía obstruyendo la entrada.

Shikamaru había decidido oportunamente ese momento para entrar e interponerse entre estos dos subnormales orgullosos insufribles. Más que nada, antes de que ellos decidieran llevar a otro nivel eso "miradas que matan" y trataran de llevarlo a la práctica.

Estúpidos engreídos con ojos especiales. Problemáticos.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — pregunto Sasuke casualmente.

— Si, bien. Ahora que preguntas si, Sasuke. Si podrías ayudarnos en algo simple, como por ejemplo, en explicarnos por qué el Hokage yace tirado en el piso de su oficina, boca arriba y con obvios problemas de respiración — preguntaba con delicado sarcasmo el Nara con una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y la otra haciendo un leve gesto en el aire para señalar a Naruto, precisamente arrumbado en el suelo y jadeando enérgicamente, con la cara roja y visibles lágrimas frescas en ella. Con pergaminos y demás papeles, regados por todos lados.

Sasuke miro hacia donde le señalaban y solo ladeo su cabeza, contemplando como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia y condición de su amigo rubio.

— Ah —

— Nada de 'Ah', Uchiha. ¿Qué paso aquí? —

— ¿Insinúas algo, Hyuuga? —

— Si te refieres a que si sospecho que este es un intento tuyo de asesinato contra Naruto, si, insinuó algo —

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y torció sutilmente los labios.

— Basta, Neji. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que Sasuke es incapaz de matarlo, por más tentador que luego parezca, él no tiene motivos de peso. — Una pausa — Bueno, nada realmente serio, no desde ese incidente… —

— Oh, sí — sonrió con torcido placer el ojiblanco ante el recuerdo de aquel suceso.

Sasuke solo puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Es que nadie olvidaría nunca ese asunto?

Ok. No era la primera vez que había intentado ejecutar a su amigo, ni la segunda... ¿la tercera? Ok. ¿Quién llevaba la cuenta? En fin. Pero por lo visto la única ocasión que todos podían recordar, fue esa pequeña disputa de varios años atrás, cuando un aburrido e impertinente Naruto, quién no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hizo correr rumores que Sasuke era un pudoroso virgen y demás cosas concernientes a su (reservada) vida privada y su (nula e inexistente) vida sexual.

Tras la acechante y encarnizada caza que el joven Uchiha, en ese entonces, le dio a Naruto de aquí a los países vecinos, incluyendo un par de asilos políticos por allí y allá que no lograron salvarlo del todo, Naruto apenas si sobrevivió para ver la luz de otro día tras una semana de estado de coma inducido en un hospital de la Aldea de la Hierba.

Por la intensidad del asunto, uno podría asegurar que por lo cabreado que se había puesto el Uchiha, era _lastimosamente_ cierto toda la habladuría de Naruto.

Pero al igual que la integridad física y la salud mental de Naruto, ese problema tenía solución. Bueno, la tuvo. Casi inmediatamente después. De forma contundente. Los favorables resultados de tal enmienda andaban por allí a la luz del día, bendiciendo al mundo con su presencia.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladina de autosuficiencia.

Entonces parpadeó inmediatamente después al recordar un detalle respecto a eso y torció la boca, porque no todo era de color de rosa.

Hn.

Salió pronto de sus pensamientos cuando Shikamaru se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

— Si, como sea. Esa fue la última vez en la que realmente intentaste mandarlo al diablo y ciertamente a muchos no nos espanto ni sorprendió la idea. Se lo había buscado. Lo que en verdad fue extraño es que que en esa ocasión te dimos la razón. — procurando reprimir un escalofrío el pelinegro, tratando de olvidar ese turbio recuerdo.

— Está bien. No fue un intento de asesinato _premeditado_, eso es claro hasta este punto. — seguía necio Neji con el dedo en el renglón.

'_Jódete, Hyuuga'_ pensaba Sasuke en sus adentros con tremendas ganas de enseñarle El Dedo

— Haaa… haha… ha… Ow… mierda… haha —

Todos los presentes se tomaron la molestia de voltear a ver a Naruto, aún tirado en el piso y sujetándose su barriga, obviamente adolorida por algún sobrehumano esfuerzo.

— ¿Naruto? —

— Hokage-sama para ustedes, imbéciles. Aún están de guardia. Ow… mi panza —

— Si aún tiene fuerzas de andar restregando su Título, no esta tan mal como imaginamos — comento arqueando una ceja Neji

— El idiota seguiría champando su Título aún sufriendo un paro cardíaco. —

— Los oí… Ow… Ow… Haa… ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto aún jadeando mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. (Hay que hacer notar que nadie hizo el esfuerzo por ayudarlo, je)

Neji no recordaba ver a Naruto en semejante estado (falto de aire, desarreglado, agotado y sonrojado) desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi tanto como cuando pelearon contra Madara... o Hiashi-sama se unió al Club de "Persigan y linchen a Naruto" (del cuál Sasuke era fundador, presidente y miembro activo, obviamente)

Esa ocasión su honorable tío persiguió al blondo por toda Konoha, con clara intención de causarle el mayor daño posible, no importaba que fuese con tal de que le permitiera darle una muerte agónica, al descubrir ciertas cosas personales y privadas que ocurrían bajo sus narices entre ese mal nacido de Uzumaki y su dulce y tierna primogénita. Neji deseaba tener ese mismo vigor y condición física cuando llegara a la misma edad de su tío. Ver a un hombre de su edad darle la corretiza de su vida a Uzumaki Naruto fue sublime. Fue todo un espectáculo. Al final Naruto salió más ileso que cuando fue su problema con Sasuke, pero la cara de espanto que se cargo varios días después de ese incidente, dejaron muy en claro que el Patriarca del clan Hyuuga no solo era temido por su linaje de sangre, sino también en lo persuasivo que era con las palabras, mejor dicho, amenazas.

— Nada importante. Solo venimos a darnos la vuelta y de paso ver que causaba el preocupante y gran escándalo que de pronto se escucho venir de tu oficina, según testigos, acompañado de tus frenéticas carcajadas y pataleos. Cabe señalar que se sabía que estabas acompañado del presente Uchiha. Y tal cosa como Uchiha Sasuke y carcajadas no es algo que embone sanamente en cualquier conjunción u oración. Nada personal, Sasuke — decía Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

— Y como da la curiosidad que soy el Jefe de tu Guardia y aquí Shikamaru es tu mano derecha y un miembro del consejo, no sé, se nos ocurrió ver si estabas bien o definitivamente te habíamos perdido. _No_ _es_ como si hubiésemos sospechado de ti, Uchiha. —

'_Púdrete, Hyuuga'_

— Yo no sospeche de Sasuke… Bueno, cuando menos no de intento de asesinato. Ese fue Neji — se defendió Shikamaru quitado de la pena.

— Oh, cierto — respondió el susodicho con un tono demasiado satisfecho.

— Simplemente encantador — siseó Sasuke, tratando de medir el veneno en cada palabra.

— Si, adorable… — tosió un par de veces Naruto mientras tomaba asiento y se restregaba la cara en un intento de quitarse las lágrimas y luchaba por normalizar su respiración, aún tenía la cara muy sonrojada — Gracias, chicos. No es nada, en serio. Todo bien. —

Por la expresión de ambos sujetos, era obvio que no le creían. Y que Naruto hubiera agarrado un par de documentos importantes para abanicarse, no ayudaba a la idea tampoco.

— ¿Seguro? —

— Seguro. Sasuke y yo solo estábamos charlando amenamente sobre… ciertos asuntos domésticos. —

— ¿La crisis de la edad? — pregunto Neji, intrigado

— Nah. Sobre adolescentes. —

Y la cara de ambos visitantes se ilumino con entendimiento. Neji negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua por mero fastidio.

— ¿Y ahora sobre cuál engendro del demonio dialogan? —

— Kazuki —

— Oh —

— Debí de figurármelo. Ni modos que estuvieran discutiendo de Haruki. —

— Haruki es un buen chico —

— Si —

Y de fondo se escucho un bufido molesto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, bastardo? ¿Molesto porque mi retoño sea un pan de Dios a comparación del tuyo, eh? —

— Imaginar el día en que le daría la razón a este sujeto y admitir que Haruki es el más normal entre todos los de su generación es raro… y problemático —

— Algo debe de estar mal con el Universo, lo sé — comentaba Neji mirando alrededor de la oficina, como si en cualquier momento esperara a que esta se derrumbara.

— Hn —

— Tremendamente mal si un Hyuuga y un Uchiha se ponen de acuerdo en algo. Naruto, ¿estás seguro que tu hijo no es un enviado del Demonio, alguna reencarnación de Madara o algo así?

— Montón de envidiosos — se quejaba Naruto mostrándoles la lengua.

— Quizás simplemente sea la buena suerte que los genes tuvieron piedad de Konoha por una vez… —

— ¡No se metan con mi madre! ¡Otra vez! — reprochaba Naruto

— ¿Y cómo fue que Kazuki fue el origen de todo este escándalo, a fin de cuentas? — preguntaron a fin de cambiar de tema.

— Porque Kazuki tiene a un idiota por padre, por eso — decía el rubio cambiando de humor rápidamente, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigía dicho idiota.

— No entiendo. Al hablar sobre la paternidad de Kazuki, no debería de ser un tema que causara burla o gracia, si no de… de… —

— Lástima. —

— Si, esa palabra. Gracias, Neji. Así que no veo por qué la risa. —

'_Estás en mi lista negra, Nara'_

— Lo es, créeme que lo es. — Naruto se soplo su flequillo — ¡Sasuke trata de encontrarle lógica a sus acciones! —

Neji y Shikamaru voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Sasuke, que no se sintió muy amedrentado y ofendido por las miradas de asombro e incredulidad que ambos Jonin le dirigieron.

—Y eso no es todo ¿A qué no saben que me comento también? — les cuestionaba con contenida diversión — ¡Que él, Uchiha Sasuke, no había sido igual de problemático a esa edad! — Exclamo — ¿Pueden creerlo? —

— ¿No lo dijo en serio, verdad? —

— Si es así, está más dañado de la cabeza de lo que imagine. —

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba seguro que había algo que no lograba captar del todo. Y gran parte de esa incógnita tenía que ver con ser un adolescente, estaba seguro. Gran misterio que ni el Sharingan le revelaría la verdad ni la lógica tras esa palabra o lo que implicase del todo.

Pero viendo a Naruto caer al piso nuevamente a causa del ataque de risa que tuvo, y la extraña expresión en las caras de Shikamaru y Neji, una extraña mezcla de lástima, incredulidad y exasperación para el Uchiha, definitivamente significaba que era una de esas cosas de la vida que no comprendía, como por ejemplo: Como él permitió que Sakura entrara en su vida, como es que alguien como Hinata pudo enamorarse de Naruto o cómo él mismo no mato a Naruto cuando tuvo la oportunidad y así ahorrarse este bochornoso momento de ignorancia.

Adolescentes.

Él tenía uno en casa y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Y su idiota amigo no hacía nada para ayudarle con su caso más que reírse en su cara de su mala suerte.

No es que fuera algo muy complicado ¿o si?

Él había sido un adolescente, muchos años atrás. No había sido algo tan malo ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

* * *

Comentarios, quejas, traumas y sugerencias, en un comentario.

Pd. Sip. NaruHina & SasuSaku :')


	3. Chapter 3

**PENITENZA**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
**

* * *

**Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...**

º º º

Uchiha Kazuki.

El primer Uchiha nacido en Konoha desde hacía mínimo... uh, ¿veinte años?. El primogénito de Uchiha Sasuke. La prueba viviente de que tal Uchiha no era asexual, ni homosexual, impotente, estéril o virgen. Je.

Hacía cerca de 17 años, cuando se dio la noticia de su futura llegada al mundo, decir que fue un parteagüas de psicosis social para muchos, fue un hecho. No era para menos. La última gran guerra fue en gran parte, gracias a ellos. Y quizás no la última; el mundo shinobi aprendió bien que cuando un Uchiha se proponía/obsesionaba con algo, no lo hacía a medias. Y considerando que Sasuke era un orgulloso, un mudo, un vengador, un traidor, un renegado, un incomprendido, un mal amigo, un mal perdedor, un traumado, un dolor en el trasero y como todo un Uchiha, contaba por default con los genes suficientes para tener instintos genocidas contra su propia sangre (si, era un Adonis, pero no una perita en dulce), así que el imaginar qué clase de criatura se le ocurrió engendrar, era el chisme, ejem, es decir, era el tema más discutido de aquí al país del Rayo y todos los demás países o ciudades que sobrevivieron a la mencionada guerra.

Asunto que se suponía, debía ser un secreto de Estado, porque francamente la gente seguía bastante afectada por dicho conflicto y sus daños (uno no podía simplemente ignorar los daños al relieve, que una o dos tres montañas faltaban y ese lago, jurabas, no estaba allí antes) y se procuraba mantener un poco la calma ante todo el drama que se iba a venir encima. Pues el clan Uchiha, durante las últimas décadas, había caído en la desgracia, subido a la gloria y así indiscriminadamente en un sube y baja en cuestiones de orgullo y deshonor, que no era posible saber cuándo podían estar en terreno seguro. Así que con una fama todavía entredicha, dar la noticia sobre un nuevo miembro de tan peculiar estirpe, no era una muy buena estrategia por el momento.

Pero sabrá Dios que a menos que no amenaces que revelar el secreto está penado bajo castigo de muerte, era de esperar que nadie mantuviera la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo. "Si, anda, trata de ser bueno con la gente y no los amenaces de muerte ¿Y que obtienes? Un hervidero de chismorreo nada bonito. Naruto comprendió a Sandaime y sus métodos."

Y si algo era famoso Konoha; aparte de su ramen, sus excelentes y excéntricos ninjas, la posesión del gran demonio llamado Tora y todos sus descendientes peludos; era que no había quién le ganará en el chisme. Tiempos de guerra, tiempos de paz, daba igual, la gente siempre encontraba de que hablar y viborear.

Fueron unos meses de caminar entre aguas turbias y nadar contra la corriente, pero con trabajo conjunto, la villa acepto de buenas a primeras la llegada del bebé. Porque eso era, un bebé. Y como Naruto intervino con su sabio, franco y conmovedor discurso a toda la villa cuando la situación se puso más que difícil (a penas al 4º mes de gestación de dicho bebé), él considero muy propio dejar en claro algunos puntos, con unas pocas palabras que fueron más o menos así:

"No creo que la gente de Konoha siquiera se les ocurra tratar a un **inocente** bebé, libre de cualquier culpa pasada, del mismo modo _inepto_, _absurdo_, _prejuicioso_, _estúpido_, **ignorante**, **doloroso** e _**indiferente**_ como me trataron a mí, ¿verdad?" opino como no quiere la cosa el simpático rubio, con esa sonrisa zorruna ladina tan suya pero con sus ojos tan entrecerrados que apenas lograba distinguirse el tono carmesí de su mirada, aquella mirada predatoria que dirigió al pueblo en esa reunión pública que convoco de la nada. Nadie se creyó su tonito amable y dulzón, pero nadie objeto nada. Cuando menos, un tercio de la audiencia tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza y lucir avergonzados, abochornados por sus acciones cuando Naruto había sido un niño pequeño al cuál los adultos y ninjas maltrataban; otro tercio de la audiencia tenía la clara expresión de quién quiere que la tierra se lo tragará o un rayo le pegará, la porción de la generación de Naruto que se burlaba de él y lo molestaban en la Academia; el último tercio lucía impasible y hasta confundida ante la incomprendida amenaza, aquellos jóvenes que nunca se enteraron de nada y crecieron con las famosas andanzas del héroe de guerra.

Eso había sido la indirecta más directa jamás dada. ¡Y se sentía bien, con un carajo!

Naruto había soportado una jodida infancia. Pero que los aldeanos fueran a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a otro niño inocente, era algo que no toleraría y muy al diablo sus nobles intenciones. Y dejo muy claro su punto, afortunadamente.

Y como la estupidez era contagiosa, es decir, el optimismo y buen humor, la gente de buenas a primeras (y de amenazas a hechos, nunca falto un cerrado de mente que no dejaba de abrir la boca frente a quién no debía en público) comenzaron a tomar el lado bueno del asunto.

Entre buenas esperanzas y deseos, entre uno que otro complot de alguna Aldea enemiga tanto por deshacerse del niño como para quedarse con él, y que demás Villas consideraron prudente el tomar nota sobre el asunto de forma personal, transcurrieron los meses.

¡Pero tuvo su lado bueno!

Con lo que le encantaba a Sasuke ser acosado en su espacio personal, fue una delicia para muchos verlo sufrir: entre la futura madre de su hijo y sus dolencias y cambios de humor, al grupo de guardias ANBU encargado de vigilar su casa, las mujeres que aún lloraban que el moreno no las hubiera escogido, los hombres que querían fulminarlo con la mirada por haber escogido precisamente a tal mujer, la Comisión Especial de autocreación para organizar el Baby Shower (Porque los Uchihas no solían hacer Baby Showers, y cuando lo hacían, ¡nunca invitaban los muy creídos!, cosa que Anko e Ino, encargadas de dicha Comisión, planeaban corregir), que Kakashi y demás compañeros nunca faltaran en darle consejos (o el más sentido pésame) , el pelinegro apenas tenía tiempo de ir al baño a hacer pis sin dejar de lado la preocupación que algún imbécil tratara _otra vez_ de atentar contra su familia, o si su mujer en cualquier momento entraría en labor.

Estaba paranoico, pensaba Naruto. Y bueno si, tenía justa razón. Es cierto que había uno que otro problema, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado estresado y obsesivo en algunos momentos ante cualquier pequeña perturbación, que daban ganas de amordazarlo y echarlo a una bodega, sin dejarlo salir a la luz del día una vez naciera el bebé. Pero Naruto, en lugar de apoyar y calmar a su amigo, como debería, prefería verlo quebrarse los sesos y caminar de un lado para otro como animal enjaulado, ignorando sus nervios perturbados. Si, el rubio disfrutaba todo ese dramita, para que negarlo. Si Sasuke pensaba que podía tirarse a alguien cada vez que se le daba la gana y no iba a tener consecuencias, pues muy mal por él. Ja.

Ya era su turno por preocuparse por sus seres queridos, como ellos se preocuparon y desvivieron por él cuando era un preadolescente un tanto transtornado, declarandole la guerra a medio mundo con su venita de rebelde sin causa y una forma de vestir un tanto cuestionable.

Pero no es que el blondo fuera un sádico, completamente, pero se alegraba de corazón al saber que Sasuke se preocupaba por su _familia. _¡Ya era hora!

Al fin, tras tanto drama, cierta silenciosa noche de Invierno, fría, sin nubes y con todo su manto estelar al descubierto y con luna llena, se escucho el llanto del único bebé que nacía en esa tardía hora en una sala de operaciones del hospital de la villa.

Ignorando los nervios, la alta seguridad que se cernió en el lugar de uno que otro escuadrón ANBU, contando a una Hokage borracha, un Naruto y Hinata interrumpidos a mitad de un asunto privado, con un mes de anticipación, la siempre confiable lentitud y exasperación de Kakashi, un arranque psicópata de Juugo, los siempre bienvenido comentarios de Sai, los gritos de de la futura madre que maldecían a Sasuke junto con amenazas de muerte y castración, llego al mundo un sano y precioso bebé.

Uchiha Kazuki fue un bebé varón de fácil unos tres y medio kg, completamente sano, con una mata de pelo color negro (con matices purpúreos eléctricos con ayuda de un buen enfoque de la luz), con todos sus miembros perfectos y un rostro absolutamente adorable, pero a claras señas, todas las facciones de su padre. Menos la frente, cosa clara.

La cosita más linda e inocente que pudieras ver. Las penurias pasadas habían bien válido la pena. ¿Los problemas a futuro para la nueva familia del Uchiha? Aún lejanos y con la confianza de afrontarlos lo mejor posible.

El poco corazón y el pedacito de alma que aún conservaba el pelinegro tras tantos traumas y sufrimientos, se henchían de gusto y felicidad en su ser.

Todo era posible. Tenía esperanza.

¿Esperanza?

¿Por qué no?

Con una pequeña sonrisa (sincera, tierna, genuina y orgullosa) y con aprobación de su pareja, la madre de su hijo (Hijo, que pesada y preciosa palabra), esa misma noche decidió el nombre de su primogénito.

**Kazuki.**

_Kazu_ (paz) y _Ki,_ de 'nozomi' (esperanza)

Si, era un buen inicio.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Solo hubo un curioso detalle que salió a la vista tras un tiempo...

El querido Kazuki no dejaba de parecerse cada día más y más a su difunto (ahora si, todos completamente seguros y comprobado) ancestro... Uchiha Madara...

...

...

De hecho solo físicamente, esa rebelde, larga e incontrolable mata de pelo.

Pero eso le era suficiente a la gente para que creyera que el pandemónium iba a volver a estallar.

Cosa que le daban enormes ganas a Naruto y Sasuke de darse de golpes contra la pared.

...

...

...

* * *

¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas o chimes...? En un comentario estaría bien.


End file.
